


a slow dance in a burning room

by bubblemoon66



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: (Except China can't do comfort), Backstory, Betrayal, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Skulduggery Pleasant Fic Exchange 2020, Unhealthy Relationships, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemoon66/pseuds/bubblemoon66
Summary: Delicate fingertips brushed against the nape of Eliza's neck as China swept the red curls over her shoulder. Wordlessly, she traced a path along the neckline of Eliza's nightgown. Her finger's absentmindedly tangling with the drawstring Eliza's maid had tied for her. In the mirror, their gazes met. Two pale faces. Eliza's battle-weary. China's white with rage...[Eliza gets injured in battle; China is less than pleased.]
Relationships: Eliza Scorn/China Sorrows
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Skulduggery Pleasant Fic Exchange 2020





	a slow dance in a burning room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altruistic_Computer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altruistic_Computer/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy your fic exchange gift! It was definitely a challenge to write because, despite it being one of my favourite pairings, I'd never actually Sorrowscorn until now. I hope I was able to do them justice for you. ❤❤❤

Every time Eliza sees her, she falls in love again. This time is no different. One glimpse of China in the mirror was enough to make the breath catch in her throat and heart quicken. Heat rose to her cheeks and pooled in the pit of her stomach. _Lover,_ her body sung despite its many aches. _I've missed you._

"Leave us," China commanded the handmaid combing Eliza's freshly washed hair.

The girl startled and turned at the sound of China's voice, the comb clattering on the stone floor. She hadn't seen China enter the room, her attention had been on Eliza's needs. For a second she was moon-eyed and slack-jawed, her mistress forgotten. Then she bowed her head and scuttled out of the room.

Indication flickered in Eliza. These were her quarters, her handmaid. The order should have been hers to give. An unpleasant sensation that her life did not belong to her filled her but faded quickly as it always did where China was concerned. They were alone now. _What else matters?_

Delicate fingertips brushed against the nape of Eliza's neck as China swept the red curls over her shoulder. Wordlessly, she traced a path along the neckline of Eliza's clean-white nightgown. Her finger's absentmindedly tangling with the drawstring Eliza's maid had tied for her.

In the mirror, their gazes met. Two pale faces. Eliza's battle-weary. China's white with rage.

The nightgown slipped from Eliza's shoulders with a sharp tug from China. The movement jolted Eliza's injured shoulder and a gasp escaped her lips. White-hot pain blinded her. For a second she was helpless, lost in the haze of it.

"You were supposed to be in Paris," China said. "Why weren't you there?"

Eliza gritted her teeth, breathing through the pain. "A little bird told me I was needed in Aberdeen."

"You disobeyed my orders."

"Aberdeen was a trap. Gallow was caught in it. He would have died, had I not intervened."

"Then you should have let him," China snapped. "I sent you to Paris for a reason."

Eliza knew that this argument was not truly about her disobedience. China's anger was a mask; a way for her to hide her fear, her guilt. Something else troubled her. Even still, China's tone sent a cold shiver racing down Eliza's spine. Her ire was a thing to be feared. 

"I thought you would have been pleased," Eliza said quietly. "I saved him for you. You've lost too much already."

Something in China's expression softened. A slip of the mask. Her fingertips grazed the bandages shrouding Eliza's shoulder and chest, touch tender once more. There was no other apology for hurting her, and Eliza wouldn't have expected one. This was enough.

"It's a blessing from the God's, the fact you're still alive," she said, finally. "When Jaron told me what you'd done, I'd thought..."

Her voice trailing off into nothingness. She left the thought unfished. Like an apology, it wasn't something that needed to be said.

Eliza closed her eyes and raised her good arm to her shoulder so she could lace her finger's through her lover's. Even moving as slowly and carefully as she did, the movement sent a fresh wave of agony crescendoing. Yet, the affectionate squeeze China gave her hand made the hurt worthwhile.

For a long blissful moment, they stay still and silent, basking in each other's company. Her heart sang once more. Then China's hand slipped from her grasp. Eliza's eyes opened in time to see the mirror image of China bend gracefully to retrieve the fallen comb. The emeralds embedded in the comb's shaft sparkled in the lamplight as China held it aloft, admiring the detailed carvings. It had been a gift from China, Eliza remembered, given to her a long time ago. Then China lowered her hands and began to run the teeth through Eliza's hair.

Eliza hummed, content. The pain, the gore, the battle, the war all felt worth it for a moment like this. She wished it could have gone on forever but it couldn't...

"Gallow and I were both fortunate to make it out of Aberdeen. Others weren't so lucky. The Sanctuary knew our plans. They knew we were coming. Someone must have told them," Eliza said. "Someone _in_ the Diablerie."

Carefully, China set the comb carefully in its place on the vanity. There were shadows beneath her eyes that her beauty could not hide.

"I know," she said, simply.

It didn't surprise Eliza to learn that China had already suspected there was a traitor among them. It would have more surprising to learn she hadn't suspected anything. That didn't mean it didn't sting to know she hadn't shared her concerns with Eliza.

Eliza clenched her jaw shut to prevent any more unseemly displays of weakness and forced herself to twist in her seat, so she could see China proper. "Did you know it was a trap?"

"Do you think I would have sent Jaron there if I knew?" China said. Then she leant down and placed a kiss on the crown of Eliza's head before she could say anything else. "It's time to rest now, my sweet."

There was little more Eliza wanted to do than to climb into bed with her lover by her side and forget the day but she hesitated. China's response had troubled her. It had been an excellent question but it wasn't an answer. Likely, Eliza would never get an answer. She wanted to ask again. She wanted China to trust her with whatever secret she knew. She knew China well enough to know when her lips were sealed. China was playing a game only she knew the rules to. All Eliza could do was pray she wouldn't be the next piece sacrificed.

With soft loving hands, China helped Eliza to her feet and out of the nightgown that had pooled around her waist. Eliza stood bare before her; her legs unsteady. China took her good arm and led her to the bed. Their night ended there. She didn't undress herself, didn't slip under the covers like Eliza wanted her too. One last kiss for Eliza's lips and then she was gone and Eliza was alone again.


End file.
